My Love
by KlaineGleekFanGirl
Summary: another Snarry Songfic based on Severus's death. The song is My Love by Sia! R.I.P. SNAPE WE LOVE YOU!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What really happened when Severus died at the last war? Snarry! Songfic! Based off the song My Love by Sia Oneshot!**

**My Love**

_My love, leave yourself behind  
>Beat inside me, leave you blind<br>My love, you have found peace  
>You were searching for relief<em>

"Look at me," Severus whispered.

Harry felt tears in his eyes. "Please don't leave me," he sobbed.

"I love you Harry Potter," were Severus Snape's last words, and then he died.

_You gave it all, gave into the call  
>You took a chance and<br>You took a fall for us_

***Severus's memories***

"So, in the end, the boy must die?" Severus voice rose in anger.

"Yes," Dumbledore replied.

"You've been raising him like a pig for slaughter!" Severus bellowed angrily.

"Don't tell me you've actually grown to care for the boy, Severus?"

"Care for him? Expecto Patronum!" A beautiful stag erupted from Severus's wand and floated about the room.

"You love him don't you?" Dumbledore asked after a long moment of silence.

"Yes," Severus's voice broke and he began to sob.

_You came thoughtfully, loved me faithfully  
>You taught me honor, you did it for me<em>

***7th year***

I'm going with you, Harry. I love you."

"No you can't, Dumbledore left this mission to me only."

"I don't care! I'm coming with you!"

"But Dumbledore said-"

"Dumbledore has your death sentence laid out already! I'm coming with you!" Severus snarled.

Harry looked at him. "Fine, you can come."

_Tonight you will sleep for good  
>You will wait for me my love<em>

***The present***

Harry sobbed over his lover's body.

"Harry, we have to go. I'm sorry," Hermione whispered.

Harry shook his head. "No, you go. I have to be with him just a little longer."

_Now I am strong  
>You gave me all<br>You gave all you had and now I am home_

***19 years later***

"But dad," Albus asked worriedly. "What if I am put in Slytherin?"

"Albus Severus Potter, you were named after two of the greatest headmasters at Hogwarts. One of them was in Slytherin, and he was the bravest man I ever knew," Harry replied.

_My love, leave yourself behind  
>Beat inside me, leave you blind<br>My love, look what you can do  
>I am mending, I'll be with you<em>

*** 1st year***

"But, Snape! At the Quidditch game he tried to kill me!" Harry gaped.

"No, dear boy! I tried to kill you, and I would've done it too if my robes hadn't caught on fire. Even with Snape muttering his little 'countercurse,'" Quirrel sneered.

"Snape tried to save me?" Harry wondered aloud.

_You took my hand added a plan  
>You gave me your heart<br>I asked you to dance with me_

***6th year***

"Did it never occur to you that you ask too much. Does it ever cross your mind that I don't want to do this?" Severus's anger was clear.

"You have to, Severus. You agreed," Dumbledore replied calmly.

_You loved honestly  
>Did what you could release<br>Aaaahhh oooh_

***7th year***

"Who does the wand serve, Severus?" Voldemort asked.

"You, of course, My Lord," Severus replied.

"No, Severus. _You _killed Dumbledore, and while you own the wand it cannot truly be mine. You have been a good and faithful servant, Severus, but only I can live forever."

"My Lord-"

"Nagini, kill."

_I know you're pleased to go  
>I won't relieve this love<em>

Tears came out of Severus's eyes. "Take them," he whispered to Harry.

"One of you get me a flask or something," Harry said to Ron and Hermione.

_Now I am strong  
>You gave me all<br>You gave all you had and now I am home_

"Look at me."

_My love, leave yourself behind  
>Beat inside me, I'll be with you<br>oooooohh ooooh  
>Du du du ooooooh<em>

"You have your mother's eyes."


	2. Very Important AN!

**Very Important A/N! I'm posting this on every one of my stories, on my profile, and on my RP. I'll also be sending it out to all of my inboxers. I'm changing my screen name! That's right. I will no longer be Isabel M. My new username will be KlaineGleekFanGirl That's all.)**


End file.
